


Anniversary

by orphan_account



Series: Jeremy Barton [23]
Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Anniversary, Clintasha - Freeform, F/M, Kid Fic, Past Character Death
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-17
Updated: 2016-01-17
Packaged: 2018-05-14 13:40:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5745922
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Its Coulson's death anniversary and Clint is feeling sad.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Anniversary

Clint was sitting on his couch going through the album. He was feeling especially sad today since it was Coulson's death anniversary. 

Jeremy was sitting on the floor playing with his toys. His son was almost 2 years old.

Jeremy saw his father was sad. Usually he tried to play with Jeremy but today he didn't even try.

Jeremy took wobbly steps towards his father who caught him. 

Jeremy said, "Dada sad?"

Clint said, "Just a little."

Clint then decides to tell Jeremy about one of his name sakes.

Coulson would have loved Jeremy. 

And the feelings would have been reciprocated.

Jeremy looked fascinated hearing about Coulson.

Clint was glad Jeremy was getting to know the guy both him and Natasha respected and admired.


End file.
